<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trading Places by SunagakuresPaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657095">Trading Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunagakuresPaws/pseuds/SunagakuresPaws'>SunagakuresPaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Job, Come Eating, Creampie, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Job, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Underage - Freeform, cum as lube, established relationships - Freeform, partner swap, swinging, teen shikamaru nara, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunagakuresPaws/pseuds/SunagakuresPaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шикамару не был уверен, как он оказался на коленях Ируки, пока их парни смотрели на них с натянутыми возбуждением штанами, и он не жаловался на то, что случилось дальше.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru/Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trading Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150562">Trading Places</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69">SinQueen69</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ОРИГИНАЛ: https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27150562?view_adult=true</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шикамару не был уверен, как он оказался на коленях Ируки, размениваясь поцелуями с его бывшим Сенсеем и товарищем-чуунином, пока их парни смотрели на это с натянутыми от возбуждения штанами.</p><p>Ирука стянул резинки с их волос, и оба чуунина путались пальцами в чужих длинных волосах, пока они целовались, делясь вкусом саке на языках.</p><p>Освещение в комнате было неярким и чувственным, пустые бутылки от саке были разбросаны на столе в совместной квартире Ируки и Какаши.</p><p>«Ну… Обмен?» Какаши спросил Асуму, смотря на то, как Ирука сжал задницу Шикамару, вызывая этим тихий стон, который джоунин почти не услышал, рот Ируки приглушил его.</p><p>«Да, черт возьми,» Асума кивнул, скользя взглядом по выгнутой спине Шикамару, когда тот прижался своими бедрами к Ируке.</p><p>Ирука и Шикамару громко вздохнули, когда их поцелуй был насильно прерван и два джоунина вместо этого притянули их к себе. У Шикамару была только секунда, чтобы насладиться открытым лицом Какаши, перед тем, как сероволосый втянул его в мокрый поцелуй так, что Шикамару схватился за перед его кофты.</p><p>Ирука мягко вздыхал, зарываясь в густые волосы Асумы, вздрагивая на крепких бедрах мужчины, пока Асума оставлял засосы и укусы на его горле, широкая рука расположилась на затылке чуунина. Ирука наблюдал, как его парень целуется с Шикамару, пальцами ловко расстегивая свою ширинку.</p><p>Шикамару застонал и его пальцы еще сильнее вцепились в кофту Какаши, когда он сам был прижат к подлокотнику дивана, джоунин просунул свою руку в расстегнутые штаны Нара и взялся за его член.</p><p>Шикамару разорвал поцелуй и издал бессмысленный звук, оборачивая свои ноги вокруг Какаши, толкаясь в руку бывшего АНБУ, когда мужчина резко прикусил его в шею, намереваясь оставить после себя след.</p><p>Ирука вздрогнул, когда большая рука Асумы, что лежала у него на пояснице переместилась ему в штаны и дразняще сжала ягодицу. Ирука толкнулся задницей в руку мужчины, поощряя Асуму толкнуться пальцами между загорелых ягодиц и потереться об отверстие. Ирука промычал на прикосновение, отверстие пульсирует под подушечками пальцев Асумы, когда Ирука лениво прижимается своим возбуждением к бедру мужчины, который оставляет темные метки по всей его шее.</p><p>Какаши прижался своими губами к Шикамару, жадно выпивая все звуки, которые издавал парень, пока его бедра толкались на встречу руке, догоняя свое удовольствие. Какаши знающе водил по напряженной плоти, потирая большим пальцем уретру, слегка задевая ее ногтем. Шикамару кончая простонал в поцелуй.</p><p>Какаши прервал поцелуй, оставляя Шикамару тяжело дышащим, краснощеким и дрожащим, пока Какаши продолжал свои движения рукой, покрытой семенем через его оргазм. Какаши с легкостью перевернул парня и перегнул его через подлокотник дивана, вырывая из молодого чуунина вздох. Шикамару поерзал своими бедрами, стягивая штаны и белье, пока они не спустились до его бледных голеней и Какаши медленно проталкивал свои покрытые спермой пальцы в задницу Шикамару, вырывая еще один стон из парня, выгнувшего свою спину, когда талантливые пальцы изгибались и поглаживали его изнутри.</p><p>Асума, с другой стороны, пошарился, пока не нашел смазку и потом прижал Ируку лицом в диванные подушки, пока он стягивал с него штаны и белье. Ирука простонал и вцепился в подушку, когда незнакомые толстые пальцы Асумы растягивали его, шире чем Какаши, они не изгибались внутри и не проходились по колечку мышц.</p><p>Асума смазал свой член свободной рукой, смотря как отверстие Сенсея хорошо принимало в себя его пальцы. Асума глянул через плечо, чтобы увидеть, как Шикамару трясется, перегнувшись через подлокотник, с четырьмя пальцами Какаши глубоко в его заднице. Какаши поймал его взгляд, когда оторвался от вида пальцев Асумы в заднице своего парня.</p><p>Два джоунина ухмыльнулись друг другу и Какаши принял смазку от мужчины, оба обратили свое внимание обратно на чуунинов, которых он растягивали. Асума никогда не был терпеливым, кроме тех случаев, когда он доводил Шикамару до крайности, пока парень не молил о завершении, так что он терял времени и заменил пальцы своим членом.</p><p>Ирука ахнул и затрясся, когда Асума толкнулся своим толстым член, каждый сантиметр растягивая его еще больше, чем предыдущий и Ируке нравилось, как тряслись его бедра и как смазка стекала с его члена так, что позже им придется заменить диван. Асума запрокинул свою голову с громким стоном, взялся за бедра Ируки, зная, что его пальцы оставят синяки, чуунин трепетал и сжимал его, когда Асума до конца вошел в парня Какаши.</p><p>Шикамару услышал вздох и стон Ируки, он принимал в себя член асумы бесконечное количество раз, так что он знал, что сейчас испытывает Сенсей. Шикамару ахнул, когда рука, запутавшаяся в его волосах потянула его, заставляя его тело выгнуться, Какаши прикусил кожу за ухом парня, оставляя метку.</p><p>" Думаю, ты найдешь меня более грациозным, чем Асума, " Какаши пробормотал на ухо Шикамару, когда он вынул из смазанного спермой отверстия пальцы и приставил к нему свой член. Какаши оставил одну свою руку в волосах парня, а второй прижал его бедра к себе, вталкиваясь.</p><p>«Ахх,» Шикамару простонал, когда Какаши вошел в него. Джоунин не врал, он был аккуратным в сравнении с обычной грубоватостью Асумы. Шикамару не мог решить, что ему нравится больше, Какаши толкался в него, с каждым разом задевая простату.</p><p>Шикамару и Ирука потерялись в ощущениях, чувствуя только как Какаши и Асума толкались в них, что пропустили самодовольные взгляды, которыми обменивались джоунины. Оба чуунина вздохнули от внезапного ощущения пустоты и от того что их двигали, пока они не стояли на коленях напротив друг друга, окруженные джоунинами, которые не теряя времени вошли обратно в своих партнеров на одну ночь.</p><p>«Поцелуй его для нас,» Асума прорычал Ируке на ухо, подталкивая его в спину вперед своей рукой. Ирука простонал, но наклонился вперед, путаясь рукой в волосах Шикамару и утягивая другого чуунина в мокрый поцелуй. Ирука простонал в поцелуй, когда Асума взял его руки и вытянул их назад, начал вколачиваться в его зад, который покачивался и подпрыгивал при каждом ударе о бедра.</p><p>Шикамару задыхался, когда Какаши двигался, удерживая его на месте руками за бедра, зацепившись подбородком за плечо Шикамару, чтобы смотреть на поцелуй двух чуунинов. Ирука разорвал поцелуй со стоном и откинул голову назад, когда рука Шикамару нашла его член, поглаживая в такт движениям Асумы.</p><p>Ирука не мог вернуть должок, но Какаши сжалился и начал снова надрачивать Шикамару, наслаждаясь узкостью парня, когда тот кончал. Ирука содрогнулся и громко простонал, когда он излился на руку Шикамару и Асума прорычал и замер, кончая глубоко в Ируку.</p><p>Шикамару не мог ничего поделать, кроме как кончить от вида Ируки, содрогающегося от ощущения Асумы изливающегося в него. Шикамару знал, как много Асума может кончить в кого-то и это было великолепно, он сжался вокруг Какаши, с любопытством желая ощутить каково это, когда Копирующий Ниндзя кончает внутрь. Парню не пришлось долго ждать, Какаши простонал ему в плечо и застыл, находясь глубоко внутри Шикамару и кончил внутрь. Шикамару вздрогнул и простонал от чувства семени мужчины, заполняющего его, это ощущалось так странно, но так знакомо к тому, что было с Асумой.</p><p> </p><p>Какаши и Асума аккуратно опустили чуунинов на диван, целуя уже своих парней. Шикамару оттолкнулся от Асумы и переполз через Ируку, разворачиваясь так, что его член и истекающее семенем отверстие было над лицом чуунина. Ирука понял намек так же, как и их парни и он услышал рычание мужчин.</p><p>Ирука развел ягодицы Шикамару в стороны и прижался лицом между ними, высасывая и вылизывая сперму своего парня, которая вытекала из пухлого отверстия Шикамару. Шикамару делал то же самое, неловко наклоняя голову, но вкус Асумы, смешанный с Ирукой того стоили.</p><p>У Асумы и Какаши не было иного выбора, кроме как надрачивать на непристойный вид двух чуунинов, которые высасывали и слизывали семя друг с друга. Мужчины разменялись шокированными, но довольными взглядами, после направили свое внимание обратно на своих парней, изливаясь в свои кулаки, когда чуунины закончили начисто вылизывать друг друга и разменивались грязными поцелуями, пока они лежали, сплетенные вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>